


A

by Jack, loveydeathychild



Series: The Alphabete [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack/pseuds/Jack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydeathychild/pseuds/loveydeathychild
Summary: Minnie meets Spencer while ditching her English class. Spencer just so happens to be lost on his way to the same English class. He had just arrived at Dettsy High Monday. It being Wednesday, Minnie and her girls were skipping their 4th period today. For The past three quarters its become tradition for the Girls. Though Viv isn't the nice, little girl she portrays she is. She's got a bit of a crazy side.





	A

       

* * *

 [Unedited] (by the way Mother and jack were suppossed to go in as characters not co-creators. I work alone. because  I am lonely)

 

 

There was one thing I knew for sure, Its was that Wednesday's had grown to be my favorite day of the week.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------- 

 

 

> My girls Viv, and Scarlet Skip their Art class while I get a free ticket out of Honers English. We normally meet by the girls bathroom and then head off to make sure our secret keeper Mrs. Oattayn was still in check.  

 

 

 

> "So, Mrs. Oattayn. What have you been up to recently?" I asked her making sure that my clear blue eyes pierced her very soul just to have the stare come back up with the truth.
> 
>  
> 
> "W-well. Not much. Cleaning the school," I gave her a glance and Viv smacked her teeth, "L-like I usually do. Have no r-relations with anyone inside the school staff." 
> 
>  
> 
> I smiled pleased with her answer, "Good. Now where off to the courtyard today. Make sure not a  **soul** is there please." She stood there looking completed befuddled, " Hack! Do it now please! God do something please." I sighed a little disappointed in her, considering that this is a thing done literally every Wednesday. She should now what to do by now. She did her thing and confirmed a soulless courtyard. We headed out, and about half way their Viv got caught for the 7th time just this quarter. it was almost every time Viv got caught. 
> 
>  
> 
> See, how it all went down and how we have this smooth oil ran thing going, is Scarlet couldn't draw. Not then, not now, not ever. So she said, "Hey, how would ya'll feel about skipping 4th period?" of course Viv agreed because she was in Scarlet's art class and couldn't take another bash from Mr. Davi [duh-vie] about proportionality and the body figure. I was a little hesitate because Honors English was my 4th period. We were all freshmen and it seemed dangerous to be jacking up your record so early. But by the 5th week of school we skipped 4th period every Wednesday. After a bit of doing it together and getting caught almost every time we realized that we get caught because were three freshmen girls hollering in the halls when we're supposed to be in class. So I decided that the next Wednesday from then we would separate and meet at one spot. We tried that and for the next 4 weeks we went uncaught. Except for Viv. She get caught like every other week.
> 
>  
> 
> Now sitting in the courtyard, on the roots to the alluring willow tree. Viv of course wasn't there so it was Scarlet and I talking trash about Viv.
> 
>  
> 
> "Wow, she needs to understand that when I say something like that I'm being sarcastic. 'Oh is that an apple?'", She mimicked her, " No its carrot! then she'd look at me like 'wow really?' then i'd say, 'yes! it's an apple!" 
> 
> "Then she'd turn into wanna of those thespian people. All extra." We laugh cause sadly this moment actually happened. Viv looked like she was in the opera. I checked my phone to see we had about five minutes till lunch at 12:50. With the class I was in we leave 2 minutes early. so i had to get going and head over to the west hall, slip into the line and act like I was there the whole class. My teacher is visually impaired and she forgets her glasses on Wednesday. She believed that she could at least one day a week without her glasses and do just fine. Hence why we chose Wednesday. But she does call roll at the end of class hen we're all in the hall lined up for lunch.
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
